wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation
The Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation is a charitable organization that has the goal of someday sending Lance Bass and Tom Cruise into space. The organization hopes to send more gay people into space later, so that they can set up nice coffee shops and parks. Then, this will allow all of us to move in once Earth is gone and kick the gays out. This was Hitlers dream. It is the second most successful organization that ends with "and Melinda Gates Foundation." The foundation announced the receipt of its first donation on the July 17, 2006 edition of The Colbert Report. The donation was in the form of an American Dollar from Mike Hulsebus (with the words "Stephen Colbert is the man-Mike" written on the bottom). However, with this momentous achievement came a slight setback for the foundation: the "We did it!" graphic, shown twice during the episode, cost the foundation $500 each, putting the foundation in the red. The letter accompanying the donation read as follows: "Dear Stephen, I love your show and was excited to hear about your partnership with Melinda Gates to form the Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation! I'm sending a one dollar (American) contribution to your charity. For less than the cost of a cup of coffee, I hope my money is a valuable contribution to America (or at least to Stephen). Mike Hulsebus, Ann Arbor, MI" Recently gave an emergency grant for the creation of the first ever Tek Jansen cartoon. Also, bears. Donation to Night of Too Many Stars October 15, 2006, New York City, New York, United States of New York-- Stephen presented the diminutive Jon Stewart, a television Jew, with a check for $50 that was 30% larger than the other check by some pansy bathing company. The S&MGF made the donation to the New York Center for Autism, where other people can too. Stephen also graciously waived his appearance fee. MacArthur Foundation Stephen has recently co-founded the Stephen T. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation. Starting in 2007, the STCTF will award the Colbert Supergenius Grants, to worthy Americans who uphold the values of truthiness and wikiality. The foundation also plans to sponsor conservative programs on PBS, assuming that conservative programs do eventually appear on PBS. Charge Me Twice For Stephen A special program to help provide basic cable programming to the millions of needy Americans who go to bed every night without having seen The Colbert Report. Jack And Suzy Welch Contribution In the spirit of such philanthropists as Bill Gates and Warren Buffett, Stephen asked Jack Welch for a contribution to the Foundation's as-yet-undetermined cause. Welch mentioned that his wife Suzy might have a cause for Stephen to consider, so the Foundation should be receiving a fat check right soon. Donations to The Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation Can be made to their Swiss bank, Helvetian Savings and Loan, account #160257. We really need these donations. Please help us help unfortunate Americans that can't always see The Colbert Report Melinda Gets Nailed Mrs. Melinda Gates Colbert finally appeared on the Colbert Report in September 27, 2011. The Nailing was televised and she was begged repeatedly by Stephen Colbert for money. Official Tubes *www.stephenandmelindagatesfoundation.org, you too can be in a threesome with Stephen and Melinda!